cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo and Wanda
.PNG |caption = Cosmo (right), Wanda (left), |gender = Cosmo (male), Wanda (female), |hair color = Cosmo (green), Wanda (pink), |eye colour = Cosmo (green), Wanda (pink), |age = 10,00000... |abilities = Mr. and Mrs. GodTurner |nationality = American |family = Timmy Turner & Poof |position = Fairies |skill = Wish Granting |portrayed = Cosmo (Daran Norris), Wanda (Susan Blakeslee), |appearance = The Fairly OddParents}}Cosmo and Wanda is the focal romantic story of The Fairly OddParents Information Cosmo and Wanda are two of the three main characters of The Fairly OddParents. They are the current godparents of Timmy Turner. They also had baby boy named Poof, after Timmy wished for them to have a child together. They have been married for about 10,000 years. They first met at a fairy diner where Cosmo was working as a waiter, according their love song: Floating With You in the movie School's Out: The Musical. Soon afterward they were married, unknown to Cosmo's mother, Mama Cosma, because she does not approve of Wanda, though it was revealed in the episode "Apartnership" that Mama Cosma holds nothing personal against Wanda, she just resents any woman, particularly one she can't control, who would take her precious son away. Cosmo and Wanda have a very loving relationship, despite arguing a lot, and love Timmy and Poof very much. Cosmo Cosmo is Timmy Turner's fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable Human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense stupidity, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his stupidity, and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He and Wanda eventually would have a child together named Poof. He is the younger son of the overprotective Mama Cosma, who did not approve of his marrying Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma in the least bit and has often tried to separate the two. He was once the last Fairy ever born, until Poof came. He apparently was in a band where he played the electric triangle, though tomatoes were thrown at him every time he played. Wanda Bright and compassionate, Wanda loves her current godchild Timmy just like her son, Poof, and husband Cosmo. She is also the most responsible out of the bunch. In "Fairly Odd Baby", it is revealed that Cosmo was the last baby born in Fairy World (before Poof), implying that Wanda is slightly older than him. She is often blamed for the misadventures that she and her family get themselves into by Jorgen von Strangle, who states she should take care to watch them better because of Cosmo's dangerous stupidity. She always loses to Cosmo when it comes to second guessing what Timmy wants to do, usually because Timmy wants to do something fun or destructive ("Funstructive"). She was apparently very popular in high school. Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Characters Category:Daran Norris Category:Susan Blakeslee